The Christmas Mistake
by Convergence Secret Santa 2014
Summary: For: Jenny, It took her a bit to realize it, but Katniss Everdeen shouldn't have invited people over for Christmas


**The Convergence Secret Santa**

**For:** My Favorite Ginger (Jenny)  
><strong>Penname:<strong> Girl Who Cries  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Katniss Everdeen  
><strong>Other Characters Used:<strong> Gale Hawthorne, Johanna Mason, Primrose Everdeen  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (language)  
><strong>Genre(s):<strong> Comedy  
><strong>Message to your person:<strong> Heyyyyyy Jenny *deep voice* I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas, I wish you a merry Christmas and a happy new year! My voice is a bit off, sorry. Merry Christmas though!

**The Christmas Mistake  
><strong>_It took her a bit to realize it, but Katniss Everdeen shouldn't have invited people over for Christmas. _

* * *

><p>"And then the first guard, still wiping the ice cream off his sword, looks at the second one, and says 'Snow? In District Eleven? It's the middle of summer'."<p>

The two girls sat at the fireplace, sticks in hand as they held marshmallows over the fire, Primrose giggling noisily at the end of her sister's joke.

"Katniss, when will Johanna get here?" Primrose asked, her voice a bit hesitant and nervous as she looked over at the older girl.

Katniss thought for a brief moment, shrugging noncommittally as she ate her marshmallow, before putting another on the stick.

"I dont know, why?" She asked, pulling her already lightly singed marshmallow back before popping it into her mouth.

"Because she scares me." The blonde girl mumbled sheepishly under her breath, earning a laugh.

"Dont worry about her." Katniss assured her, repressing a smile of amusement at the scowl she received. "Its common knowledge that I scare her so she'll beha—"

"No the hell I won't and no the hell I'm not." Johanna said, storming explosively into the house with a suitcase in hand as she looked at Katniss in a mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Oh shut up." Katniss grumbled, chuckling softly and leaning back to give her sister a playful glare, as Prim bit back a laugh, looking at the fire in order to distract herself from the woman behind her, who honestly did scare her.

Johanna rolled her eyes, setting her suitcase down with a huff. "Well it's nice to see all of you too." She said bitingly, walking over to the table covered in holiday sweets before picking up a cookie.

She took a small bite hesitantly, watching as Katniss smirked a bit in anticipation.

"Is it good Johanna?" She asked innocently, earning a slightly confused and very suspicious look from Johanna before she went over to spit it out.

"Yeah, I'm not even going to justify that wit—" She said, before she had an oddly familiar taste in her mouth.

"You used cinnamon!" She yelled, glaring at Katniss who was now holding her stomach tightly as she laughed, rolling around on the couch, much to Prim's amusement.

"Y-you should've seen the look on your face." She said, barely able to get the words out between laughs. Suddenly, Johanna lunged, but a pair of tanned arms wrapped around her waist, holding her back.

"Catnip what're you- ow, Johanna, cut that out!?" Gale exclaimed, gritting his teeth, but holding on grimly as Johanna proceeded to pinch the skin on the back of his arm, and twist viciously.

"Damn it let me go you poorly dressed neanderthal!" Johanna yelled, her legs kicking as she flailed wildly, trying to escape Gale's vise grip, and get to Katniss. "I'll... Kill... You... Slowly... And... Enjoy it!" Johanna yelled, her teeth clenched as Gale abruptly released her, sending her tumbling to the floor with a startled yelp.

Katniss raises her eyebrows, staring at Gale with an 'are you serious?' look on her face. "Really? You're just going to let her go?" She asked, crossing her arms as Johanna seethed behind him.

"You're the one who angered her." He defended, holding his hands up in mock defeat as he smirked playfully. "I wouldn't miss this show for anything."

Johanna slowly stood, before her fist connected with Gale's stomach and with a groan he fell over, earning a loud sigh from Katniss.

Finnick hadn't even arrived and this was turning out to be her worst idea yet.

What had she gotten herself into?


End file.
